Trip to the Forest
by YaoiFun
Summary: Link has a nightmare and goes to Ikes' room for comfort. He falls asleep there, with Ike. Peach and Zelda play matchmakers and wake them. The prepare a picnic for them and tell them to go to the forest. But, what happens there? Read to findout! IkexLink Yaoi/Slash Don't like? Don't read!


It was 1 am in the morning, Ike was still awake. The blue-haired man wasn't tired and just wouldn't sleep. "I'll just take a bath, what else can I do?" Ike talked to himself as he got up and went to his bathroom. The mercenary pulled off his clothes and got in the tub.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The handsome man grabbed his favorite shampoo and cleaned his hair. He cleaned his body and decided to get out. Ike dried up and went to his room. He didn't bother putting on clothes and went to go sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link had just woken up from a nightmare. He had dreamed about Zant coming back to life and killing his friend, Midna. Link was to scared to go back too sleep. 'I'll go too Ikes' room, he always comforts me when I have bad dreams.' The blonde man thought, as he got up and went to Ikes' room. Link secretly had a crush on the bluenet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When he got there, he noticed that Ike left his door open. He walked in and saw the man sleeping on his bed. "Ike... Ike are you awake?" The Hylian whispered too the awakening mercenary. "I'm awake now. Another nightmare?" Ike was used to it and always welcomed the pointy-eared man. Link nodded his head and waited for Ike to move over. "Here." Ike raised the covers and gestured for Link to join him. The man blushed and it took a while for Ike to notice why. "Oh! Sorry! You don't mind if I'm naked, right?" Ike wanted to sleep with the other man nude, as he had a huge man-crush on him. "N-no I don't!" Link stuttered and got in the bed. Ike snuggled Link against his chest, and he didn't care if his "under-regions" were touching Links' rear end. "Good night." Ike whispered too Link. "Good Night." The blonde whispered back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Peach! Link isn't in his room! Has he been kidnapped!?" The Princess of Destiny was very protective of Link. He was the brother she never had. "Oh, Zellie! Of course not!" Peach giggled at the clueless princess infront of her. "Then what! Where is he!?" Zelda was worried and Princess Peach was not helping! "Sleeping with Ike, most likely! Don't you know? They have huge crushes on each other!" The Mushroom Princess giggled at how clueless Zelda. "Really? I never noticed!" Zelda was surprised, but now that she thought about Links' eyes were always on Ike. "Well, lets' go wake them up!" The princesses' giggled and went to Ikes' room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The princesses' walked into the room and saw Link snuggled against Ikes' chest. "Awww! How cute!" Peach and Zelda giggled and watched them for a while. "Wake up, lovebirds!" Zelda laughed as Links' head quickly popped up. "We're not dating!" Link screamed at the princess. "Don't get ideas in your head!" Ike was awake and very red. "Ya, what he said!" Ike thought he could die of embrassment. "Well, time to get up!" Peach snatched the blankets from Ike, who screamed. "I'm naked!" Ike ran too his washroom and closed the door. The two princesses' started laughing like crazy. "Hahaha!" Peach and Zelda laughed, they found this too funny. "Peach, Zelda get out! We'll come down for lunch when we're ready!" The Hylian blushed as he said "we". "Okay, okay! Suit yourself!" The princesses' left and the mercenary came out of hiding. "Finally! Their gone!" The bluenet exclaimed at his Hylian crush. "Ya, I'll go get my clothes! Be right back!" Link left the room and Ike thought too himself, 'He can change in his room...' Ike smiled too himself and waited for Link.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm back!" Link came running into the room with his clothes in his hands. "We can change clothes together!" The Hylian noticed what he just said out loud and blushed. "I-f-f you want too." The blonde hopefully looked into Ikes' eyes. Ike took his finger and brought it too Links' chin. He pulled Links' face up so they were face to face. "Sure. I'll change your clothes and you can put on my clothes." The mercenary growled at the blonde. Ike was still nude, which made Link excited. "Sure." Link agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ike put his arms around Links' waist and brought him close, their pelvis' were touching. Ike pulled off Links' hat with teeth, throwing it aside. "Are all your clothes the same?" Ike asked the blonde. Link nodded, he was too nervous to give a verbal answer. Ike continued. He unstrapped Links' belt slowly, feeling Links' waist. He pulled off Links' pants, and touched his underwear. "Did you bring clean briefs?" The bluenet asked Link, "Yeah." Ike pulled off Links' pants and stared at his prick. He wanted to badly do something to it, but thought against it. Ike pulled on the new pair of briefs and got clean pants and pulled those on too. He strapped on Links' belt and got up. He took off Links' tunic and put a new pair on. He gave Link his hat and told him, "My turn."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link kneeled infront of Ikes' pelvis area and undid his belt. He pulled off Ikes' pants, admiring the covered prick infront of him. "Can you pass me your boxers?" The blonde blushed at it felt weird asking for someones underwear. Ike passed the underwear to Link, Link pulled off Ikes' underwear. The Hyrulian stared at the hardening dick infront of him. Link put Ikes' new pair of boxers on and grabbed Ikes' pants. He pulled the pants' on and fixed his belt up. The blonde then proceded and put his hands on each side of Ikes' waist. He brought his hands to Ikes' stomach and felt his abs. He pulled the mercenarys shirt off exposing his hardened nipples. The blonde grabbed Ikes' clean shirt and pulled it on. "Finished!" 'Link seems very happy! Maybe he likes me too!' Ike also smiled and said "Yup! Lets' go have lunch now!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ While Ike and Link were changing, Peach and Zelda were to preparing a picnic for them. "There! Now we just need a picnic cloth!" Peach told Zelda, like usual Peach was excited as she loved playing match-maker. Zelda put a cloth in and they were all done. "Their! Now lets' wait for them." The princess told the blonde.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ike and Link made it to the cafeteria. They were about to sit down, but Peach and Zelda came running towards them. "No no! You two are going on a picnic!" Zelda happily told the pair. "We are?" Link asked, scratching his head. "Yup! It'll be fun!" Peach exclaimed, she wanted these two together bad. "Ya Link. Lets' go it'll be fun!" This was Ikes' chance to ask Link out, it could not go wrong. "Okay! Whatever you say!" If Ike wanted to go Link would go. "Just go to the park behind the mansion!" Zelda told the two, "Bye!" Ike and Link left to go walk to the park. The park was in a huge forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ike and Link were already walking on the trail to the forest. "Link, hold my hand. Their might be wild animals." Ike was getting over protective of Link as they spent more time together. Link rolled his eyes. "Theres' no wild animals here! And I can take care of myself!" "Will you hold my hands for no reason then?" Ike glanced at the blonde as he spoke. "Okay." The blonde replied. After a while, they got too a clearing in the forest. "Here, lets' sit infront of the tree." Ike took out the cloth and gestured for Link to sit beside him. "Okay, lets' eat!" Link and Ike ate silently, Ike bringing Link closer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Link, close your eyes." The bluenet told the Hylian. "Why?" Asked Link, he was confused. "Just do it." Link closed his eyes and covered them with his hands."No peaking." Link nodded his head and waited. 'Now's my chance! Finally!" Ike was excited and told Link to wait a while. Ike leaned in and attached his mouth to Links'. Link gasped, as he thought Ike didn't have any feelings for him. Ike got more passionate and Link joined in. Their tongues tackled each other as both men were getting into it. Ike got on top of Link, taking his clothes off. Ike leaned in and nibbled on Links' earlobe. "Uhh hn unn..." Link moaned louder as Ike made it to his neck. Ike bit and licked Links' neck, which was going to leave marks for sure. Ike sucked Links' hardening nipples, playing and tweaking with them. Ike licked up and down his stomach, licking the outline of his abs. "Uhn hnn ahhh!" Link groaned in pleasure. Ike went down more and got to Links' under regions. He licked and nibbled Links' thighs, occasionly biting a sensitive part. Ike got up and took off all his clothes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ike leaned against the tree and the blonde knew what to do. Link kneeled in and put his mouth over Ikes' giant dick. He sucked and spat on it for lubrication. Link went faster and faster, exposing many moans and groans out of Ike. "Uh hnn ahh fuck, faster!" Link had gotten faster and the mercenary was thrusting into Links' mouth. Link had grabbed his prick and started wanking. Ike was getting spasms and he knew he was close. "Ahh hnn uhh!" The tall man groaned as he exploded into the blondes mouth. Ike and Link were gasping for air but wanted more. Link layed down on his stomach and waited. Ike bit Links' ass, causing Link to groan. Ike licked up and down Links' ass crack, getting faster. "Uhn hnn ahh!" Link moaned louder as Ike got faster. The sexy man hsd started sucking the ass infront of him. He spat on the crack and then spat on his throbbing prick. He entered the hole and watched as Link moaned. Ike started thrusting into Links' ass. "Uhn hn faster Ike, I need you!" Ike obeyed and got faster. Ike exploded into Links' ass, the jizz leaking out. "Ike, suck me!" Link needed release and need Ike. Ike got infront of Links' lap and put his mouth on the prick. He sucked as fast as he could. Up and down, up and down. Link got up and was thrusting into the mouth. Link jizzed, some coming out. Ike finished all his cum. Ike grabbed Link by the waist and they layed there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You liked me too?" Link asked Ike, quietly still tired after having sex. "Ya, since we met." Ike answered him. "So, are we boyfriends now?" The blonde asked. Ike sighed. "Link, I stripped you down. You slept with me naked. We had sex. Of course we're boyfriends!" Ike exclaimed, getting on top of Link, resting there. "Just making sure." Link blushed and answered. "Should we go back now? It's dark." Ike asked. "Lets' sleep here. Like this." Link was too tired. Ike nodded and rested his head on Links' chest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's how they fell asleep. With each other. Finally, Ike had Link and Link had Ike.  
The End.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi! This is my first story! I'll introduce myself. I'm YaoiFun, I'm a boy yaoi writer. My favorite SSB pairing is Ike/Link. I'll be writing more 'bout them. Please, review and tell me what I should do for my next oneshot! Thank you! 


End file.
